1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ozone generator, wherein a micro pump is used to compress air so that the air flow into a discharging section through a gradually reduced channel, then the oxygen contained within said compressed air is excited to form ozone gas, and then the ozone gas is further compressed to transfer to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ozone is a strong oxidizer, and it is generally used in water processing, organic composition, food sterilization, germless chamber, etc. The primary method for manufacturing ozone is by using electrolysis, ultraviolet excitation, and electric arc, wherein the electric arc method is widely used in industry and home ozone generator. By observing the thunderbolt in the nature, the oxygen in the air is discharged by said thunderbolt so to excite to become high active oxygen atom and then these oxygen atoms is combined to form ozone gas. That is: in the electric arc method, the discharging electrode is used to excite air or oxygen so to form ozone gas, and the density of said generated ozone gas is dependent on the power of discharging, the higher the generated ozone density, the larger the discharging power. Another, since the ozone gas is a strong oxidizer, if the density of said ozone is too high, it will make a harmful effect to human body, therefore, it is very important to control the density of ozone.
In summary, there are three Patent Applications about the ozone generator of electric arc method, in Taiwan Patent Application No. 8120273, a cylindrical discharging structure is disclosed; in the Taiwan Patent Application No. 82105268, a plan type discharging structure having rack is disclosed, another in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84209608, a hole plan type discharging structure having discharging pins is disclosed. From the aforementioned Patent Applications, it is appreciated that in the ozone generator with different forms, the oxygen in the air is excited by discharging, however, the discharging voltage is higher, furthermore an air compressor is used to guide external air into a discharging section, thus the module has a large volume. From above description, it is appreciated that the defects in the prior art is that it has a large volume, is not easy to be minimized and modularized, it need to have many components, and the structure thereof is also complicated.